Casais Improváveis X
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Por anos ele esperou pelo retorno dela e por sua decisão...agora não esperaria mais! Bado e ShinaA série dos Casais improváveis voltou! Atenção: Hentai


**Casais Improváveis X: Bado e Shina.**

Quando começou a sentir pela guerreira esse estranho sentimento? Assim pensava Bado de Alcor, ao contemplar a amazona de Ophiucus ao lado da deusa Atena e de outros cavaleiros.

Já estiveram em lados opostos antes, hoje as deidades que protegiam e veneravam se deram as mãos, firmando um eterno acordo de paz. Dia este muito comemorado tanto no Santuário na Grécia, quanto na gélida Asgard.

De todos os Guerreiros deuses, apenas ele estava vivo. Lembrava com tristeza aquele terrível dia em que uma a um, os guerreiros deuses sucumbiram após duras batalhas, e ele quase teve o mesmo destino de seu irmão e companheiros...se não fosse ela.

Lembrava-se que tentava alcançar a sua terra natal. Queria muito levar o corpo de seu irmão para ser enterrado na terra de seus pais, mas os ferimentos e o cansaço falaram mais alto e próximo ao seu destino, perdeu as forças e a consciência.

Não sabe quanto tempo havia ficado desacordado. Quando despertou, estava em uma cabana, antes abandonada, sob cobertores quentes e uma lareira que mantinha um clima agradável no local, embora o mantivesse ainda na penumbra. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que nevava intensamente, como sempre acontecia nessa terra esquecida pelo resto do mundo.

Sentou-se na cama e gemeu diante dos ferimentos que ganhara lutando contra Ikki de Fênix e seu irmão Andrômeda, esse som chamou a atenção de mais alguém. Percebeu que havia outra pessoa, sentada em uma poltrona velha, viu o braço feminino estender a mão sobre uma mesa e pegar uma máscara, depois a pessoa resolveu se apresentar.

"Não morreu. Ótimo."-ela disse-lhe.

"Quem...Você é Shina?"-espantou-se.-"O que houve? As batalhas...Hilda?"

"Uma pergunta de cada vez."-ela pediu, e Bado podia jurar que por debaixo da máscara, ela sorria se divertindo com sua confusão.-"Eu o encontrei na neve, estava congelando e o trouxe para o primeiro abrigo que encontrei.As lutas terminaram, Hilda está bem...mas..."

"Mas?"

"O verdadeiro inimigo resolveu aparecer. Poseidon levou Atena com ele."-havia amargura em sua voz.-"Seiya e os outros estão procurando por ela, mas parece em vão. Eu também procurava pistas sobre o paradeiro de Atena,quando o encontrei."

"Sinto muito se eu te atrapalhei."-ele levantou-se, vestia somente as calças, estava sem camisa e descalço.-"Deve querer procurar por sua deusa. Pode ir, eu me viro..."-olhou para os lados, como se procurasse algo.

"Suas roupas e armadura estão ali."-ela apontou para um canto, onde estavam os objetos.

"Obrigado."-o guerreiro deus foi até a armadura e tocou nela, e perguntou sem se virar.-"E o corpo do meu irmão?"

Shina hesitou antes de responder:

"Os aldeões cuidaram dele. Deram-lhe um enterro digno de um herói viking. Ele era muito respeitado na região."

"Soube que meus pais e ele cuidavam muito bem de todos por aqui."-ele sorriu, no fundo sentia orgulho.-"Vou voltar ao Palácio Valhalla, com certeza Hilda precisará de mim.."-não terminou de falar, sentiu uma dor aguda em um dos ferimentos.

"O que houve?"-Shina se aproximou, tocando em seu ombro.

Bado recuou, o toque dela era quente...causava-lhe um estranho calor...algo que não sabia definir. Pela primeira vez, a olhou como se fosse mulher e não uma amazona, ou inimiga. Seus olhos castanhos avermelhados a avaliaram, a amazona estacou, incomodada com o olhar de Bado.

"Não foi nada."-ele disse, quando a amazona se afastava, ela pegou em sua mão, retendo-a.-"Espere! Quero lhe agradecer por ter salvo minha vida!"

"Mas eu quero."-e agindo por impulso, estendeu a mão e retirou a máscara dela, revelando um belo rosto que mostrava toda a surpresa e incredulidade da jovem diante do ato do guerreiro deus.-"Você é linda!"

"Sabe o que fez?"-ela falou exaltada.

"Apenas vi o rosto de uma bela mulher."-ele tocou na face ruborizada de Shina.-"Nunca vi olhos tão verdes como os seus!"

Shina recuou, se livrando do toque dele e disse-lhe com raiva.

"Se um homem vê o rosto de uma amazona, pelas leis do Santuário eu devo matá-lo ou..."-parou de falar.

"Ou?"-insistiu, se aproximando e nem um pouco incomodado com as ameaças dela.

"Ou devo amá-lo."-respondeu totalmente sem graça.

"E qual opção prefere?"-ele indagou, parando diante dela.

"Eu...eu..."-havia confusão em sua voz. Bado exalava uma forte magnetismo sobre ela.

Sem esperar resposta, o guerreiro deus a puxou para junto de seu corpo e beijou os lábios trêmulos da amazona. Pega de surpresa, Shina havia entreaberto a boca em uma inútil demonstração de protesto, fato esse que Bado aproveitou para aprofundar mais ainda o beijo.

Nunca antes ela havia sido beijada daquele jeito. Nunca antes permitiu que homem algum a tocasse assim, como possessividade, e ao mesmo tempo, com carinho. Entregou-se ao beijo, de maneira tão intensa quanto ao do homem que a mantinha em seus braços, e percebendo que ela não oferecia nenhuma resistência, Bado começou a acariciar as costas esguias da amazona, deslizando as mãos em sua cintura.

Depois de um tempo, que parecia ser eterno, ele afastou-se mantendo os olhos cor de esmeralda de Shina presos aos seus. Admirando o brilho de desejo que via neles. Ele a soltou, recuando alguns passos, lhe dando passagem.

"O que fez?"-ela perguntou ainda confusa.

"Beijei você."-ele sorriu.-"Vale a pena arriscar minha vida por isso."

"Você não tem idéia do que fez, não é?"-ela ficou nervosa, cruzando os braços, tentando disfarçar.

"Vá...encontre Atena primeiro. Quando as guerras terminarem e estivermos em paz, retorne a Asgard e me diga se ainda quer me matar, ou me amar, Shina."-falou com seriedade.-"Independente de sua decisão, saiba que não irei me opor à ela."

Ela partiu aquele dia. Sem olhar para trás. Houve uma sangrenta batalha nos domínios de Poseidon, e muitas outras batalhas depois dessa, e meses se passaram...um ano...dois anos...anos se passaram, e ele esperou pelo retorno dela e sua decisão.

E finalmente ela voltou. Não como havia pensado, não por vontade própria, mas acompanhando Atena. Durante os dias que se seguiram a sua volta, ela mal trocara mais do que duas palavras com ele, sendo fria e evasiva. Nunca estiveram a sós, para poder finalmente perguntar a ela qual era a sua decisão.

Cansado de tanto esperar, resolveu agir novamente pelos instintos, e arrancar dela a resposta que ansiou por tanto tempo.

Naquela noite, a última que passariam em Asgard antes que Atena voltasse à Grécia, Bado escalou os altos muros do palácio, com facilidade alcançou a janela do quarto de Shina, abriu a janela e entrou sorrateiramente no local. Sua visão mal havia se acostumado com a penumbra ele teve que se desviar de um soco que vinha em sua direção.

"Como ousa invadir o meu quarto?"-Shina esbravejou.

"Ah...então sabe falar mais do que duas palavras comigo?"-ironizou.

"O que faz aqui, Bado?"-Shina cruzou os braços, ainda nervosa.

"Saber sua decisão."

"Que decisão?"-ela fingiu de desentendida.

"Você partiu anos atrás, e eu disse que quando retornasse deveria decidir se irá me matar ou..."-ele aproximou-se dela, Shina recuou alguns passos até sentir-se presa entre Bado e um móvel.-"...me amar."

"Isso é passado!"-ela falou desviando o olhar.-"Até a deusa aboliu essa lei estúpida!"

"Não parece passado para você, afinal, ainda usa essa máscara."-ele tocou o rosto dela.-"Por que?"

"Bado, por favor..saia daqui."-ela pediu, quase em um sussurro.

"Sairei, se me disser o que decidiu."-insistiu, retirando a máscara e vendo pela frágil iluminação da lua os olhos verdes que nunca esqueceu.

"Não...não conseguirei matá-lo..."-ela suspirou quando ele tocou seu rosto e os dedos deslizaram pela linha delicada de seu pescoço.

"E...preciso ouvir isso de você..."-ele sussurrou, ansioso por ouvir isso.

"Amei dois homens apenas em minha vida. O primeiro, tornou-se um bom amigo...e o segundo..."

"Quem seria ele?"-havia um tom de desânimo na voz de Bado.

"O segundo, eu lutei o mais que pude contra esse amor, mas é impossível...ele está diante de mim, e eu me sinto tão...pequena perto dele."-falou, mordendo o lábio inferior de nervosismo.-"Quero amá-lo, Bado...mas tenho medo."

"Medo? Medo de que?"

"De que não seja amada na mesma medida. Já senti o que é amar e não ser correspondida...não quero sentir isso novamente..."

Bado a calou com um beijo ardente, um beijo que mostrava a sua impaciência diante da indecisão dela, um beijo que queria mostrar o quanto sentiu falta daquela boca, um beijo que desejava revelar o quanto também a amou e esperou ansioso por uma resposta, temeroso de não ser correspondido.

"Vou te mostrar que não deve temer mais."-ele murmurou, com os lábios a milímetros dos dela.

Então,ele a envolveu em seus braços,voltando a beijar-lhe. Shina com surpresa, sentiu ele traçar o contorno de sua boca com a língua, bem devagar, numa torturante carícia, entregou-se ao toque tão intimo das bocas abertas e dos toques das pontas das línguas.

Suas mãos se ergueram para acaricia-lo, e se puseram a deslizar pelo tecido macio da sua túnica. Ele agora a beijava em leves toques pela face e pelo queixo até o lado do pescoço, beijos que se transformaram em suaves mordidas, arrancando dos lábios dela gemidos de excitação.

As mãos de Bado agora tocavam seus seios, por sobre o tecido da camisola que ela usava. Pelas roupas, Shina podia sentir cada linha e curva do peito de Bado contra os seus seios, o plano firme de seu ventre, a sua masculinidade contra as suas coxas.

"Quero amá-la meu anjo."-ele disse-lhe rouco de desejo, antes de ergue-la em seus braços e a deitou em sua cama.-"Mas...irei apenas se você..."

"Eu quero!"

Com movimentos delicados, Bado começou a retirar as roupas dela, seus dedos correram pela primeira vez pela tez clara e acetinada, como sempre imaginou durante noites a fio. Com mãos trêmulas, libertou os seios, desnudando-a até a cintura, e traçou com a língua o contorno dos botões róseos.

Shina ofegou, arqueando o corpo por instinto diante do toque daquela boca quente sobre seus seios. E quando essa mesma boca fechou-se sobre um dos seus mamilos intumescidos, sugando-o, ela sentiu-se levada a um prazer nunca antes sentido.

Com movimentos ansiosos, Shina ajudou Bado a se livrar da túnica, e imitando os gestos dele, passou a traçar com a língua o peito másculo dele, sentindo o gosto de sua pele. Bado gemeu, pressionando-se contra as coxas entreabertas dela, enquanto acariciava com intimidade um de seus seios. Mesmo por cima das roupas, cada investida dele lançava Shina num nível de maior excitação, e ela se retorceu num espasmo de puro prazer. Seu corpo se arqueava para acompanhar a cadência e a sincronia. Seus joelhos se ergueram para aninhar o quadril estreito entre as pernas.

A mão de Bado abandonou o seio e percorreu as curvas de seu corpo, até alcançar o tecido da saia da camisola que ela ainda mantinha, retirando o que lhe restava do incomodo tecido, revelando as formas perfeitas da amazona por inteiro.

Agora, os dedos acariciavam o cerne de sua feminilidade, fazendo-a ofegar e retorcer-se. Carícias, murmúrios, corpos entrelaçados.

Ela se entregou à ele, quando ele investiu sobre seu corpo, penetrando-a, sentindo que a frágil barreira de sua inocência se rompera. Um gemido brotou daquela boca ofegante e morreu nos lábios dele.

Ele começou a movimentar-se lentamente, temendo machuca-la mais, queria que ela sentisse só prazer. Shina o envolveu nas pernas, murmurou-lhe o nome e sentiu os seus movimentos ficarem cada vez mais rápidos. Por instinto, movia-se com ele, até que seu corpo estremeceu e ela emitiu um gemido. Sentiu Bado arquejar e se contrair, unindo-se a ela no prazer total.

Ficaram abraçados, ainda unidos, apenas desfrutando do calor que seus corpos se ofereciam mutuamente.

"Irá embora com Atena?"-ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, havia dúvida e expectativa pela resposta.

"Não."-ela respondeu.-"Eu disse a Atena que meu retorno ou não ao Santuário dependia de você."

"Quê? Ela sabe?"-ele espantou-se.

"Sim."-sorri aninhando-se e seus braços fortes.-"E sinceramente, Atena havia perdido a paciência com você e pretendia pressiona-lo...mas agora, não é necessário."

"Eu te amo, Shina."-ouviu-o murmurar, abraçado a ela.

"Eu também te amo, Bado."

Lágrimas rolaram pela face da mulher, que tocou com gentileza o rosto dele, o veludo de seus lábios. Ele tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a, os olhos ainda refletindo o prazer.

E juntos, mergulharam no sono, certos que agora não iriam mais se separar... Bado lhe pertencia agora, como ela pertencia a ele.

Fim!

Notas: Finalmente esse fic dos Casais saiu! XD

Atendendo à um desafio da Ayumi Tenshi, uma vontade louca que eu tinha de fazer um fic com esses dois, e um pedido da Luna que queria um fic com a Shina...tá aí!

Eu particularmente, acho que os dois combinam. Era interessante uni-los, se levarmos em conta a história do anime, em que eles lutaram um contra o outro. Achei interessante essa história de antigos inimigos se tornarem amantes.

Um beijo e até o próximo casal! E voltando ao velho esquema de votação, escolha o próximo casal! o/ Agora, só dois em cada votação!

( ) Kamus e Eire.

ou

( ) Mu e Hilda


End file.
